Warm & Sunny, Makes A Nation Hungry
by HamburgersXScones202
Summary: China moaned out feeling his shorts sliding down his legs blushing his mouth and tongue tangled with Russia's they were battling for dominance wait what was this China was dominating Russia.


**Hello Everyone My Stroy is back i got it edited and all fixed up so yep thats how it is going down now and if you want to review this please make it nice not something so cruel and mean that would want to make me stop writting like a certin person on here.**

**please no flamming and no rude comments**

**All charcters belong to there owners and any plots that seem to match which i doubt and as well my pervyness to my own mind~**

**ENJOY :) **

* * *

><p><strong>xXx~Warm and Sunny, Makes a Hungry Nation~xXx<strong>

Today was very hot it seemed like 100 degrees today I wiped the sweat from my forehead looking up from in the shade from my garden that I was tending to thinking about what to do afterwards.

"Hey China" a tall muscular man walked up behind him wrapping his arms around the Chinese man

"ah oh hi Russia, aru..." China blushed softly looking away

"Hey China!" a loud voice yelled

The Russian quickly pulled away seeing that silly American and one of his small friends England. China sighed softly standing in the sun light he pulled his tank top from his skin letting it be slightly baggy and pulled his basketball shorts gently.

"Come on China why don't we go inside it's a little hot out here" Russia smiled

China nodded while Russia walked ahead of him and into the house China had taken everyone to their rooms last and finally the older nation took Russia into his room showing him around.

"Here this is where-" China was cut off to Russia kissing him deeply on the lips.

China blushed, He and Russia have sort of been a couple senses about to say 2 months ago but they could never express their love because America always had them trying to take the Axis into their grasp.

"Ru-Russia" China blushed feeling Russia's hand between his leg palming his slight erection

China felt his erection becoming harder and unbearable he gripped a handful of Russia's coat baring his face into the taller man.

"How does it feel?"Russia asked rubbing a little harder slowly pulling China's basketball shorts within the same motions of rubbing.

China moaned out feeling his shorts sliding down his legs blushing his mouth and tongue tangled with Russia's they were battling for dominance wait what was this China was dominating Russia.

China pushed Russia down onto the bed kissing him deeply grabbing his chin forcing him to keep their kiss locked. Russia placed his arms around the older nation while his pants were starting to disappear it was hot outside and Russia was wearing jeans... At lease he had a tank top on.

"Mm Ch-China" Russia moans out feeling a hot mouth on his hard erection.

Russia groaned feeling his cock pulsing he looked down to China sucking on his cock while he stroked the Russians inner thighs making him twitch and his toes curl in pleasure.

"Ahn China!" Russia moaned running his fingers threw the older nations hair making the older nation had a slight shiver.

Russia moaned out slightly louder cumming deep inside of China's mouth panting softly the younger nation leaned down kissing him gently after China swallowed.

"I love you" Russia blushed softly looking away as they heard someone pounding on the door.

The two jumped and got their pants back on as Russia was putting things away and China walked and opened the door.

"Oh Mon Cher" France chuckled hugging China close to him

~Later That Night~

"You're joking!" Alfred yelled

Francis shook his head looking to the American.

Russia sighed softly laying in his bed thinking about what the others were talking about he was not one to be in the group only if it was a meeting things were a little strange today ever sense he landed in China, his hormones were off the charts!

China sighed and walked back into the living room to see Francis whispering something to Alfred then a blush crossing the Americans face he soon sat the try down with the tea places on it. He looked to England who took his cup smiling softly.

"I have no idea what they are talking about" Arthur sighed

Everyone chatted for a little bit when America first disappeared and England followed (oh yes you know X3) Not long after that France yawned smiling pulling my ponytail gently kissing my cheek walking to his room for the night, China sighed standing cleaning up cracking his neck walking to his own room. Russia heard the door slide next to his room watching everyone's lights turn off as well as China's.

"Good everyone is asleep..." He smirked standing.

Russia stood walking over to his door sliding it open gently closing it in the same process walking over to his loves room sliding the door open.

"Ch-China?" He asked

China turned on his bed to see the Russian standing there he smiled waving him over while the Russian closed the door to the older nations room, stepping quietly he stepped once more crawling on top of China gently leaning down kissing him passionately.

"I couldn't be away any longer" Russia smirked

China sighed softly sitting up to be eye to eye with his love, Russia smiled then gasped softly falling onto his back soon his and China's lips were locked they shared a very passionate kiss when China poked Russia's bottom lip the Russian granted access to the curious tongue now exploring his mouth. The older nation ran his hand down the younger nations chest feeling that it was bare he pressed himself gently against their cold skin touching one another Russia moaned feeling China massaging his growing erection.

"Ah…Ch-China" Russia moaned out blushing.

China pulled from the Russian gently still stroking his erection while he leaned down kissing the Russian's chest softly trailing his tongue around the pink nub and stroking the other holding himself up with his knees. Russia moaned out feeling all these strange sensations. China pulled back trailing down the Russian's chest dipping his tongue into his belly button and out. Reaching his member he grabbed it licking it gently soon taking the whole thing into his mouth sucking on it sweetly.

"Ах ебать!" Russia moaned out gripping onto China's shoulders sitting up.

China continued his movements with his mouth stroking his member gently with his tongue while he sucked on him making him squirm and his cock was starting to pulse.

"I-I am going to cu-cum" He blushed

Wang Yao didn't listen he continued sucking on Ivan's cock, the Russian moaned out tensing up squirting his seed inside of China's mouth panting softly.

"I am sorry" He panted

The older nation shook his head pulling the rest of his and Ivan's clothes off they laid there together naked, China leaned over grabbing a small tub opening it dipping his fingers in massaging it between his fingers slipping one gently inside of Ivan's puckered hole.

"Mmm your tight" China smirked

Ivan blushed gripping the sheets feeling Wang Yao slip another finger inside he started to move them in a scissor motion so that he could stretch his innocent little Uke. He smirked slipping the final finger inside feeling Ivan tense up lightly he started thrusting his finger when Ivan slammed his eyes shut throwing his head back moaning out loudly China found his sweet spot.

"I think you are stretched enough" China smirked

He pulled his fingers out twirling his hand, Russia nodded turning over onto his stomach China grabbed his hips and pulled them up opening his cheeks gently sliding his hard erection inside of Russia. Things were silent for a moment.

"Mo-Move…" Russia panted

China grunted softly starting to move in and out of his beloved Russian sitting on his knees gripping onto the young nations sweet and slender hips thrusting inside of him slow and hard.

"Ah…" Russia blushed and panted gripping the bed sheets.

The older nation moaned out gently starting to pick up some speed starting to thrust into him more when the Russian knees buckled gently he moaned out loudly China knew that he had found his sweet spot again. The young nation was shaking his body felt weak raging with hormones, China reached down stroking Ivan's cock gently matching his thrusts that got faster and harder.

The room was filled with lust,passion,moaning,screaming but that was to be only shared by the two that were truly in love when France could not sleep he walked down the hall to hear some strange noise leaning against the door listening.

China gripped Russia's hand while he was laying on his back Ivan was on top of him ridding him like a stallion he moaned out loudly he could feel Russia sliding up and down on his cock, China added a few thrust every now and then to make the Russian more please.

"Ah!" Russia moaned out cumming all over his chest and some on China's for a 2nd time.

China sat up holding Ivan close to him kissing him deeply while he continued his thrusts inside of Russia, making him feel so much pleasure there was a light haze over Ivan's eyes he was seeing stars once China grunted thrusting faster squirting his cum deep inside the Russian.

Both of the boys fell side by side panting softly Wang Yao laid there smiling softly looking over to Ivan who gently laid his head onto his lovers chest slowly drifting off to sleep.

**xXx~End~XxX**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The words spoke in Russian was = "Ah Fuck!" That what Ivan said :) **

**Other than that there is more to come maybe so Japan America?**


End file.
